Savior of the World
by Anime-Boy07
Summary: After his father denying his friends offer to wish him back. Gohan begins to think that without his father, the world would become vulnerable to the forces of evil.So he makes a choice.The choice to replace his Dad.The choice to be The Savior of the World


AB- Hey guys I'm back finally

AB- Hey guys I'm back finally! And I'm taking a break from the Naruto Stories to write a new story for DBZ. It seems I'm finally aspired to write once again. Well that's all I got to say for now. Thanks for reading the first Chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy it.

Gohan-The Savior of Earth

_Death of a Hero_

_Birth of a New One_

Gohan stood there on the lookout, silently crying to himself. '_Don't cry son. I will always be with you in your heart.' _

"But Dad… I want you to be here with me and mom. We need you." Everyone could feel the sorrow that Gohan was going through, since they all felt a special bond with the man named Goku.

'_I'm sorry son. But these past few years Earth has been endangered because of me. Freiza, the androids, and Cell. They were all after me. I think the world needs a break from these horrors. Anyways, I've already had to many chances in this world. I think its best that we give that chance to someone else.'_

Gohan kept crying silently but he managed to keep talking to his dad. "I understand dad. But if it wasn't for me you will still be here."

'_Gohan don't blame yourself. Without you this world would be gone. I'm sorry everyone I have to go. King Kai says I have to go. I will miss all of you guys. And son. If you ever need me, just look in your heart and you will find me. And take care of your mother for me. I love you both.'_

"Sniff… Ok dad I will. Bye Dad!" As Gohan said this tears began to fall from his eyes more freely. He was not afraid to show his emotions for his dad at all.

'_Bye Son.'_ And with those last two words. His presence was gone once again.

Everyone just stood silently there on the lookout till a booming voice broke the silence.

"**Earthlings. You still have one more wish. Ask for it now, I'm losing my patience."** Said Shenron

Everyone looked at each other. No one knew what they would wish for. Shenron was about to speak again, but he was stopped when Krillin stepped up and proceeded to wish for something.

"I wish that Android 18 was human and that she gets to keep her powers." Everyone look quite confused about this wish, but decided to just leave it be.

"**Your Wish has been granted. Farewell."** And with that the Dragon balls where sent into the air and spread across the earth.

Android 18 was at the edge of the lookout behind a tree looking straight at Krillin. '_Why would he do such a thing for me?'_ She thought.

And with the final wish being granted everyone made their farewells and went to their homes. Only Gohan stood there at the edge of the lookout looking toward the heavens.

Mr. Popo noticed this and he walked over to the young saiyan.

"You know I knew your father ever since he was a little boy. And the one thing I know is that he was a great person. And I know that he wouldn't want you to grieve over his death for your whole life." Stated Mr. Popo

"I know Mr. Popo, I just don't know how me and my Mom are going to get through these next few weeks." Said the young Saiyan

"I'm sure you will get through this Gohan. You're Goku's son after all." Said Mr. Popo

Gohan smiled, "Thanks Mr. Popo. Well I better get going. My mom will be worried sick about me. Tell Dende I'll be visiting him a couple times."

"Farewell Gohan."

And with that Gohan flew through the clouds toward 439 mountain area.

'I will protect this world. Just like my father did.' Thought Gohan as he headed toward his home with some Disappointing news for his mother.

**3 Weeks later**

_Morning_

Gohan felt the early sun rays beating on his face thru his window. He tried to ignore the fact that it was morning but could not resist it. He opened his eyes rubbing them so he could see clearly. He then proceeded to the bathroom to go thru his normal routine in the morning, shower, toilet, etc.

He then walked into the kitchen smelling his mom's wonderful cooking.

"Morning mom." Said Gohan while smiling.

"Morning Dear. I got your breakfast all ready for you." Said Chi Chi while putting down a huge meal on the table for her son. "What's your plans today Gohan?"

"Well I was thinking that I would go to Bulma's and ask Vegeta if I could start training with him a bit." This answer seemed to displease Chi Chi.

"Gohan, I know your fathers death has been hard on you, but I would really like it if didn't train so much and concentrate on your studies." Stated the mother of the young Demi- Saiyan.

Gohan just smiled at his mom. "I know you want me to be a scholar mom. But that isn't who I am. I want to protect this world like Dad did. Can't you understand Mom?"

Chi Chi just sighed. "I knew this day was coming. Well I understand your decision dear. But can you promise your mom at least 3 hours of studying between your training sessions?"

"Of course I can mom. If it's going to make you happy, I'll do it." Smiled Gohan

"Thank you. Now finish your breakfast. You're going to need all your strength if you're going to take your father's place as the Hero of this World."

Gohan just smiled. He was actually quite surprised that his mother gave in so easily about him becoming a fighter more than a scholar. _'Well I guess you never know what's going to surprise you.'_

"Oh by the way mom. How long is it till, you know, give birth?" asked a curious Gohan.

"Probably another couple weeks. Don't worry. It won't be to long." Smiled Chi Chi

"Oh ok! Well Mom see ya later! I'm going to head over to Bulma's!" And with that Gohan was gone out the door.

Chi Chi just smiled. _'He is truly like you Goku…'_

**Capsule Corporation **

Gohan landed in front of the CC. and walked in the main hall. "Is anyone home?" shouted Gohan. He then heard foot steps coming down the hall way to his right. He looked toward there and saw Bulma smiling at him. "Hey Gohan! What brings you here?" asked a very cheerful Bulma

"I was just wondering if I could talk to Vegeta about training with him." Said the young Demi Saiyan.

"Oh ok. Well he is in the Gravity Room. I'm sure you know where it is. And after your done with him, can you play with trunks for a while. I need to get some work done on this new project I'm working on." Smiled Bulma

"Sure thing Bulma. Thanks, see you after I'm done with Vegeta." And with that he walked passed Bulma toward the Gravity Room.

'_Looks like the Kid has gotten over Goku's death already.' _She just smiled and went back toward her work area.

**5 minutes later – Gravity Room**

Gohan open the door to see the sight of Vegeta doing his one finger push ups. Vegeta didn't even look up to see who it is. He could already tell it was Gohan by his ki signature.

"What do you want Kakarot son?' asked a very rude Vegeta.

"Well I was wondering if I could train with you now?" asked a nervous Gohan

"Hmph. I thought your mother wanted you to become a scholar of some sorts. Seems like your actually getting a back bone and following your Saiyan Heritage of fighting finally."

Gohan just smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Ya, it took a while to convince her. So are you going to let me train with you or not."

Vegeta stopped doing push ups suddenly and sat down. "I guess I will since it will benefit me also. You can help me achieve the next level of super saiyan."

"Great! When do we start?" asked Gohan

"Right NOW!" An immediately he shot from his position catching Gohan with a roundhouse kick. To say, Gohan was quite surprised. He never suspected for Vegeta to attack right now.

"Since I will basically be tutor. Lesson one. Always suspect the unsuspected." Said Vegeta as he shifted into his fighting stance.

Gohan simply smiled and quickly attacked to show him a thing or two.

Gohan charged at Vegeta with incredible speed and was able to catch a right hook on him. But after that they were clashing punches not allowing either of them to get the upper hand.

They seem to be a stalemate till one of them would make a mistake. The two titans kept exchanging punches and kicks.

Vegeta was getting bored of this so he decided to try to end this stalemate. Gohan threw a right hook barely missing his target but giving Vegeta the opportunity to end this. Vegeta grabbed his arm and threw him toward the wall. Gohan barely had time to stop himself from hitting the wall which would surely destroy the room. He used all of his energy to stop from going thru the wall. He hovered in front of the wall, an inch away.

He looked at Vegeta and smiled as he set his feet toward the ground.

Vegeta just smirked, "You fight well in your base form, but let's kick things up a notch shall we?" Vegeta then powered up into his Super Saiyan form.

"Umm Vegeta you sure this is a good idea…" He was then cut off as Vegeta threw a straight punch at his face. Gohan ducked just in time, but he knew what was going to happen next. There was loud rumble of steel and concrete being punched thru.

Vegeta eyes nearly came out of his sockets when he saw the huge hole he made in the Gravity room. At least half of the wall was gone, making the room, a bit obsolete. Then a booming female voice came on to the speakers in the room. **"I SWEAR VEGETA! IF THAT NOISE WAS WHAT I THINK IT WAS! YOUR DEAD!"**

Vegeta just gulped at the anger of his mate was showing. He then looked toward Gohan. He just smirked. "How bout you take the blame for this one?"

"What! Why? I told you it wasn't a good idea!" replied the young Saiyan

Vegeta just kept smirking, "If you want me to help train you. You will take the blame."

Gohan just stood there. With a very annoyed look on his face. "Fine… but only this time ok!"

"Good. Well, Good luck with her!" smiled Vegeta

And right on cue, Bulma walked through the whole of the room and was ready to yell at Vegeta but was stopped by Gohan. "I'm sorry bout the wall Bulma. I kinda overdid it." Smiled Gohan as he started scratching the back of his neck.

Bulma blinked. It seemed like she didn't believe him, but then dropped the thought. Why would he lie?

"Oh its ok Gohan. Don't worry. I'll be able to fix it by the end of tonight." Smiled Bulma

Vegeta frowned at this. He expected for him to be yelled at just like he always did. "Woman! Why is it that you don't yell at him like you do to me when I break it!"

"BECAUSE HE AIN'T MY HUSBAND! And for questioning my ways. You get to take care of Trunks for the rest of the day." Smirked Bulma.

"What!!" Yelled Vegeta. They then soon began to bicker back and forth at each other. Gohan thought he should just leave and come back tomorrow. He then began to walk slowly toward the exit, but was stopped by Vegeta.

"YOU! Your helping me watch the kid now!" Yelled a furious Vegeta

Gohan just sighed and shook his head in approval. _'Oh well. At least Bulma didn't get mad at me.'_

Gohan could tell that these next few years with his mother, his soon be brother, and the Briefs family was going to be blast, even without his dad.

'_Good to see that your finally becoming happy son…' _said a voice far away into the Heavens.

(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)

AB- I feel really good about this first chapter. I have a feeling that this story is going to turn out really well. Well Thanks for reading the first chapter. Please Review!


End file.
